Field Of The Invention
This invention relates to waste containers, and more particularly to a waste container designed for use with a semiautomated or automated method of waste collection.
In the increasingly urban society of today, municipalities and other governmental entities must provide the basic services upon which such a ,modern society depends for living in a densely populated urban area. One such essential service is waste removal. The efficient and cost-effective removal of waste is both socially desirable and necessary for a well-run society.
Waste collection has historically been accomplished by a manual method. The typical manual method of waste collection operation involves a waste removal truck stopping at each curbside waste container. The waste removal truck is manned by a driver and one or more workmen who ride or walk along side the waste removal truck. Each waste container is manually lifted by the workman and is carried from the curb to the waste removal truck. The waste container is inverted over a waste bin of the waste removal truck thereby depositing the waste into the waste removal truck. The waste container is returned to the curb by the workmen.
It should be appreciated that the manual method of waste collection is a hard, a dirty and a labor intensive task. As labor costs rise, this manual method of waste collection becomes a less efficient and less desirable method. Because of the problems of manual waste collection, automated methods of waste collection were developed by the prior art. The automated methods of waste collection are either semi-automated methods or automated methods. Typically, the waste containers used in semi-automated methods or automated methods of waste collection are larger in size than conventional waste containers and are mounted on wheels.
In the semi-automated method of waste collection, a workman rolls the waste container from the curb and connects the waste container to a clamping mechanism on the waste removal truck. The clamping mechanism on the waste removal truck lifts and inverts the waste container to deposit the waste into the waste removal truck. The clamping mechanism on the truck lowers the waste container and returns the waste container to an upright position. The workman removes the waste container from the clamping mechanism on the waste removal truck and returns the waste container to the curb. Although the semi-automated method of waste collection provided an improvement over the manual method of waste collection, the semi-automated method of waste collection still suffers the disadvantage of requiring at least one workman for handling the waste container.
In the automated method of waste collection, there are no workmen required other than the waste removal truck driver. The driver positions the waste removal truck relative to the waste container and manipulates a control which operates a mechanical arm extending from the waste removal truck. The mechanical arm grasps the waste container, lifts and inverts the waste container over a waste bin to deposit the waste into the waste removal truck. The mechanical arm then lowers the waste container back to the ground and releases the grasp on the waste container. The driver then moves the waste removal truck to the next waste container and repeats the process.
The semi-automated and automated methods of waste collection have proven to be effective techniques for reducing labor costs and improving working conditions for municipal employees. Accordingly, many municipalities and other governmental entities have adopted either the semi-automated or the automated methods of waste collection.
While the automated method of waste collection is more efficient and offers other advantages over the manual and semiautomated method of waste collection, the automated method of waste collection has several problems. First, the mechanical grasping, lifting and inverting by the mechanical arm can be very damaging to the waste container. Frequently, the hinge mechanism and lid are the most vulnerable to damage. Replacing the damaged hinge or lid can be a time consuming and a costly undertaking.
Second, the waste containers that have been developed for use in an automated method of waste collection have a higher profile being larger, taller and narrower than conventional waste containers. The higher profile facilitates the grasping of the waste container by the mechanical arm of the waste removal truck. Unfortunately, the higher profile results in the waste container having a higher center of mass than a conventional waste container. The higher center of mass makes the waste container more unstable and more difficult to hold in balance when rolling in a balanced position on wheels. Accordingly, the higher profile waste container is more difficult for the homeowner to manipulate the waste container to the curb.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved waste container for semi-automated and automated methods of waste collection that overcomes the problems of the prior art waste containers designed for semiautomated and automated methods of waste collection.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved waste container for semi-automated and automated methods of waste collection with an improved protected hinge mechanism.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved waste container for semi-automated and automated methods of waste collection with an easily replaceable lid.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved waste container for semi-automated and automated methods of waste collection with an improved lid support system.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved waste container for semi-automated and automated methods of waste collection with an improved lid that is supported when the lid is in an open position.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved waste container for semi-automated and automated methods of waste collection with a lower overall height that is easier to store than prior art waste containers designed for semi-automated and automated methods of waste collection.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved waste container for semi-automated and automated methods of waste collection with an improved profile having a lower center of mass than prior art waste containers designed for semi-automated and automated methods of waste collection.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved waste container for semi-automated and automated methods of waste collection that is easier to roll on wheels in a balanced position than prior art waste containers designed for semi-automated and automated methods of waste collection.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the present invention. These objects should be construed as merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the invention. Many other beneficial results can be obtained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention within the scope of the invention. Accordingly other objects in a full understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention, the detailed description describing the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.